Black As The Nights Sky, Says I
by Kikyo is a kinky ho
Summary: It seems Kagome is hiding a secret, well, quite a few secrets, from the gang. Little by little, the secrets are revealed, and everybody is left wondering, 'Who is Kagome' No one knows anymore...
1. Meeting Waizu, The Black Dragon

**Note: I re-uploaded this chapter and fixed a few things so it makes more sense. **

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

The nighttime sky was a deep, dark, purple, and the glow from the moon covered everything in an eerie light. The lake water shimmered with an unearthly luminosity, but the figure next to it paid no heed. She was too immersed in the bloody rabbit carcass lying in her hands. She lapped up the sticky, red fluid with hungry eagerness.

When the rabbit was sucked dry, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand and tossed the carcass into the lake, where it floated gently to the bottom. With that, she turned and stalked away, her strides long and purposeful.

Before she got completely out of the clearing, she turned around and raised her head, revealing hard, silver eyes. She hissed, "I know you're there. You can't hide forever." Then, she spun around, her black trench coat flying behind her, and marched away through the intimidating looking forest.

* * *

Inuyasha shuddered when she lifted her head, and her silver eyes almost seemed to pierce through him. He was shocked when she addressed him and told him he couldn't hide forever. How had she known he was there?

He hit himself on the head when he noticed something. 'She's a vampire! DUH! Of course she can sense me! I'm so stupid!'

Just then, he realized something else of vital importance. The vampire had strode away through the forest, towards where they had set up camp… 'Kagome!'

* * *

When Inuyasha got back to camp, he was relieved to find that everybody was safe and sound. Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kagome… wait. Where was Kagome?!

Inuyasha searched frantically around the camp, and was surprised to find that Kagome was sleeping peacefully under a large willow tree. The branches hung down around her, forming what almost looked like a protective barrier surrounding her resting form.

'Huh.' Inuyasha thought. 'I don't remember that tree being there when we set up camp.' He merely shrugged it off as obliviousness. So, he leapt up onto a branch in an oak tree that loomed above the camp, so he could watch over his friends as they slept.

Well, that was the _idea_, but he dozed off about half way through the night, and everybody else was still sleeping, so nobody saw Kagome as she got up and slipped out of the clearing.

* * *

'Phew,' thought Kagome in relief as she walked through the forest, being careful to make as little noise as possible. 'I was sure he was never going to go to sleep.'

As she strolled, Kagome couldn't help but gaze around in bewilderment. 'I never realized just how pretty the forest is at nighttime.' She scowled. 'But then again, I'm never in the woods at night, because nobody thinks I can take care of myself. I mean, come on! I'm not made of glass. Well, at least Shippo thinks I can take care of myself.' But then she remembered something that happened a few days ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kagome, watch out!" Sango yelled as the demon shot towards her. "Got it!" Kagome shouted back as she took out an arrow and made quick work of the threat. _

'_Huh. That seemed too easy. Most of the time, it's at least a little challeng-" Kagome's thoughts were cut off when a bird youkai, identical to the one she just destroyed, came swooping in. "Oh, damn," she cussed as the demon came heading straight for her. "Kagome!" Shippo screamed in fright. _

_With surprising agility, she jumped over the bird's head and landed on its back, stabbing it with an arrow as she did so. The creature shrieked in fury and twisted its head around to knock Kagome off him, sending her into a tree a few meters away. A sudden sickening CRUNCH was heard. _

_ "KAGOME!" Shippo cried, terrified that his surrogate mother was extremely hurt. _

_"Shippo, would you stop your pointless-" Inuyasha cut himself off when he assessed the situation. Kagome was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor near a tree with a HUGE dent in it, the bird demon was looking rather triumphant, Shippo was screaming Kagome's name in a frightened manner…_

_"You bastard!" Inuyasha roared at the bird youkai. _

_"Took you long enough, idiot..." Shippo mumbled under his breath. The hanyou turned to glare at Shippo in such an intense matter that the kitsune shrieked and cowered behind Miroku. _

_"Shippo," Miroku directed, "Why don't you go see if Kagome-sama is alright? She did hit the tree rather hard." Shippo nodded his head obediently and scurried off to where Kagome lay in a pile of limbs at the base of the tree._

_"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked. _

_Silence._

"_KAGOME! SAY SOMETHING!" He pleaded desperately after she didn't say anything for a while, tears streaming down his face._

_"Ugh...Shippo? Is that you?" Kagome mumbled groggily. _

_"Kagome?" Shippo whispered hopefully. _

_"Yes my son?" Kagome murmured. _

_"Oh, Kagome! I thought you were seriously hurt! You didn't say anything and you hit the tree really hard and I was worried about you…" Shippo babbled._

_He stopped his pointless ramblings as he realized something._

_"Kagome, I never want you to do anything so stupid again! Do you hear me! You could have gotten seriously hurt! Do you understand?!"_

_"Yes, **mom." **Kagome growled. Nevertheless, she chuckled and hugged Shippo to her. Inside though, she was seriously depressed._

'_What? My own son doesn't even think I can take care of myself? I thought at least **Shippo **wouldn't treat me like some precious statue! I don't need everybody taking care of me all the time! I'm not **fucking** GLASS!'_

_END FLASHBACK_

Kagome was somewhat depressed for a while after that, but, like usual, nobody noticed.

'Sad.' She thought. 'Aren't they supposed to be my friends?'

A sudden rustling of leaves at her right brought her out of her musings, so she crept silently closer to see what it was.

When she was near enough to see what it was, she gasped.

'No way!' she thought.

For there, sitting on a tree branch above her head, was a black dragon.

Its scales shone in the light, and on its toes were 3-inch long claws that glinted dangerously. Its fangs were also very long, sharp, and pointy. They too were gleaming treacherously. The eyes were a hard silver, reminding Kagome of the moon's rays. It was only about the size of a rather small child, coming up to the middle of Kagome calf, but Kagome could practically _feel _the power coming off it. Two black wings were attached to its back. They were about the length of one of Kagome's arrows, and the thin skin was stretched tightly over the bones. Its paws were rather large for a creature of its small size, for they were about the size of an orange. There were long spikes that went down its spine and tail. The tail also looked rather big on the small dragon. It was curled around the branch, as were his sharp claws, to keep from falling off. On the center of its forehead was a tiny silver star that matched its eyes perfectly. The star was made up of five small triangles, and was also located on the sides of its eyes. There were two blood red stripes on both of its wrists, and on the top of its head, nestled in between it's small horns, rested a tiny crown.

"Oh my gosh…" Kagome whispered breathlessly. "It has been such a long time since I have seen a black dragon. I thought those died out _centuries _ago."

'That is what most people think,' came a warm, soothing voice inside her head. 'In fact, I'm actually rather surprised that you recognized me, young one. Most people do not even know a dragon when they see one. They think we are some mutated demon or something.'

Kagome blinked. "Woah, woah, woah. Hang on a minute. You're telling me that black dragons _still _exist?"

'Yes, young one. There are still black dragons that exist, but we are in hiding because of the humans. Most of them capture us and sell us as pets or they kill us and sell our body parts for money.'

"I'm so sorry."

'Do not be sorry, young one. It is not your fault.'

"I know, but still. I just feel really bad that they would do that to you guys. They _obviously _don't know the legend behind the black dragons, otherwise you guys would be able to roam free without fear of being captured or hunted."

It was the dragon's turn to blink.

'You still remember the tale behind the black dragons, young one?'

"Of course I do! What sensible living creature doesn't? Other than the humans, of course."

The dragon chuckled.

'You are still rather lighthearted for one of your race, are you not?'

Kagome's stare turned icy.

"You should not judge me by reputation or legends. What others of my race have done do not affect who _I _am. Although, I must say,"

Kagome licked her lips.

"Some of the prey that they have caught in the stories sounds _mighty _tasty right now."

The dragon chuckled again.

'But didn't you just eat, young one?'

Kagome sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I know, but that wasn't really enough to satisfy my cravings. I mean, one measly rabbit! Come on! I think the _ants _need more than that."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hey, Waizu?"

'Yes, young one?'

"Why don't travel with me and the gang? I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind another pack member, as long as he doesn't have to feed you, but that won't be a problem. Besides, I'm going to need someone to keep my temper, and now that I think about it, my hunger, in check for a while, at least until I visit Toutosai. Plus, we're going to be passing by the well because I'm running low on supplies, so you can come and visit my family with me. Mama and Souta haven't seen you in a really long time, so I'm sure they'll be happy that you came to visit."

Waizu nodded his head in agreement.

'That sounds like a _wonderful _idea, Kagome. But, how are you going to explain the black dragon perched on your shoulder when you get back to camp?'

Kagome smiled slyly.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm sure I can think of _something…"_

The dragon once again nodded his head. But then he looked up and noted the smirk that had appeared on Kagome's face.

'Kagome, you're not planning on doing the same thing you did last time, are you?'

Kagome just grinned cunningly, and with that, they set back off for camp, Kagome thinking of all of the _delightful _stories she could come up with to explain the black dragon her shoulder, and said dragon hoping above all hope that they didn't have a repeat of _last _time.

Waizu grimaced. Oh yeah, that was fun.

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**YAY! I got my first story uploaded. About time too. Well, anyways, I jus have to say something. The vampire at the beginning of the story is _not_, I repeat, _not, _an OC. Ok, we good? We're good. I am looking for at least three reviews. Flames are fine, but if you tell me my story sucks ass and should rot in hell, at least tell me why, ok? Ok. I should the next chapter uploaded by the weekend, but I need three reviews!! Goodnight:)**


	2. The Rest Of The Gang Meets Waizu

**Haha! I'm so happy! I finished the second chapter! YAY! **

**Now, nothing much to say, 'cept for I got three _AWESOME_ reviews, so I updated faster then originally planned:) Well, anyways, REVIEW RESPONSES!!**

**princess kagome1021- Well, first of all, thanks for the compliment! Second of all, they actually knew each other, but Kagome was merely saying that she hasn't seen a black dragon in centuries, so she hasn't seen him in centuries. And, she's just telling him that she knew the legend and stuff. Get it?**

**Koori Youkai Hime- Thanks so much for the compliment too! Just for that, you get a VIRTUAL HUG!! YAY!**

**RamdomReader- You too, thank you so much for the compliment! You get 2 VIRTUAL HUGS! Just because if it weren't for your awesome review, I would not have gotten my chapter out until the weekend, so everybody should thank you!! I know I do! ;) **

**That's it. Now, I put my disclaimer in the first chapter, so you already know I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Umm…That's about all. Onto the next chapter of Black As The Nights Sky, Says I!**

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

The sunlight hit Inuyasha's eyes, so he opened them and blinked blearily in the glaring light.

When his vision was no longer obscured with blinking dots, he yawned widely and rubbed his eyes with his fist.

He looked down and was met with pandemonium. **(A/n: I spelled it right! On the first try! Whoop!)**

Sango was tearing through the campsite, searching frantically for something, flipping over sleeping bags and blankets.

Kirara was meowing worriedly, but was scurrying around the campsite just as Sango was nonetheless.

Shippo was on the ground in the corner, watching Sango and Kirara through teary eyes, and sniffling every now and then.

Even Miroku looked ruffled. He was standing beneath the tree Inuyasha lay residing in, and he seemed to be squinting as he gazed into the sky, seemingly looking for something, just as Kirara and Sango were doing.

And Kagome….

It was only then did Inuyasha realize what everybody was so uptight about.

"Oi, monk!" He barked as he jumped down from his resting place, making Miroku jump, seeing as how the monk didn't know the half-demon was awake.

"Hello Inuyasha," said Miroku stiffly, resuming searching the skies for the time traveling priestess.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded after a few moments silence.

Miroku turned his gaze to the half-demon.

"Inuyasha, if I knew where she was, do you think I would be looking for her?!" The monk declared.

"No need to get testy." Inuyasha grumbled.

There was a few minutes of silence, only broken by the sound of Sango tearing through the camp and sometimes a sniffle from Shippo.

"Wait, did you just say Kagome's MISSING?! What are we doing standing around here?! We have to go find her!" The hanyou turned to the little kitsune demon.

"Shippo, when was the last time you saw Kagome?"

Shippo sniffled before answering.

"I saw her when I went to bed. She was in her sleeping bag, and I crawled in next to her and fell asleep. But when I woke up this morning, her sleeping bag was empty and she was gone."

"Where was her sleeping bag?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why does it matter Inuyasha?" Sango asked. She had stopped her thrashing of the camp when Inuyasha started questioning Shippo.

"Because when I saw her last, she was sleeping under that willow tree. So I want to know if that's where she was when Shippo went to sleep with her."

"Willow tree? What willow tree? I don't see a willow tree."

"That willow tree!" Inuyasha pointed to the direction of the tree.

"I don't remember that tree being there when we set up camp…" Sango noted thoughtfully.

"That's exactly what I thought!"

"GUYS!"

Everybody turned to the direction of the voice.

Shippo was standing there, hands on his hips, his teary eyes drying, and a hard glare was being directed at both the demon slayer and the hanyou.

"I swear, I'm the youngest, and yet sometimes I feel like I'm the only adult here! In case you guys haven't noticed, my mom is out there in the forest; for all we know she could be laying somewhere, half dead, and you guys are talking about a stupid willow tree! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Well put Shippo!" Miroku proclaimed.

"You stay out of this, lecher!" Shippo snapped.

"Ok." Miroku said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Now, we are going to go and look for Kagome, right now! Inuyasha, in case you were wondering, when I went to bed, yes Kagome was under the willow tree. Sango, when did you see Kagome last?"

"When I went to sleep. She was sitting by the fire."

"That doesn't help us. Miroku, when did you see Kagome last?"

"Same as Sango. When she was sitting by the fire."

"That doesn't help us much either."

Shippo turned to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, when did _you _see Kagome last?"

"When she was sleeping under the willow tree."

"Ok. Let's go with that. Miroku, go check near the willow tree, see if she left a clue or something. Sango, go and fly on Kirara over the forest, look for anything suspicious. Inuyasha, use your nose, see if you can get a whiff of her scent. Me, I'll stay here in case she comes back. Now let's go, go, go!"

Everybody just stared at Shippo in bewilderment.

'When did he get so bossy?' they all thought.

Some snickering came from a bush nearby, followed by chuckling, then giggling, then full-blown laughter.

Everyone turned his or her bewildered gazes towards the bush, except Shippo, who merely looked at the plant with mere curiosity.

When nobody moved after a few minutes silence, Shippo sighed and slapped his forehead in exasperation.

"I'll go see what it is…"

When he got close, the bush startling rustling, so he was about to use Fox Fire on it, but stopped when he caught the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

Kagome stepped out from behind the bush, still chuckling, which only increased when she saw everybody's faces, excluding Shippo's, of course.

"Very well put, my son," she said when the kitsune jumped into to her arms.

"Mommy, mommy!" he cried, back to the little demon child he was. "I'm so glad your back! I was so worried when I woke up this morning and you weren't there. I thought something bad had happened to you, so I woke up Sango, and she didn't know where you were, so then I got _really_ worried and-" Shippo cut himself when he saw the creature that was currently sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

"Oh wow!" he declared. "What is it?"

The little dragon looked insulted.

'I have a name you know!' he harrumphed, but Shippo couldn't hear him.

Kagome did though.

"Shippo, you guys," she announced, waving her hand towards where everyone else was standing, "This, is Waizu. Waizu, everybody. Everybody, Waizu."

The dragon jumped down from his perch on Kagome's shoulder and bowed deeply in greeting.

"It is an honor." He expressed smoothly, his voice warm and soothing.

Kagome blinked.

"Hey wait a minute! You're telling me that you could talk all this time!" she accused.

"Of course I could." He answered.

"Well then why couldn't you have told me that before?!"

The dragon merely shrugged his small, scaly shoulders.

"You never asked."

A very interesting twitch appeared near her left eye as a vein popped on Kagome's forehead.

"You…you…" she threatened.

However, she never finished her sentence, because Inuyasha intervened.

"Wait, you're telling me that you _know _this guy?"

Kagome and Waizu glared at him.

"Ok, one," the dragon stated angrily, "I'm not a guy, I'm a mythical creature."

"And two," Kagome interrupted, "Of course I know him! He's an old, umm… family friend."

"Family friend? How did you two meet?" Sango asked curiously.

"Ehh…" Kagome and Waizu looked at each other fearfully.

"Hey Kagome, I need to talk to you," the little dragon glanced at all of her companions, "In private."

Waizu took Kagome by the wrist and dragged her over to the bushes that they had been hiding in.

She barely managed to yell, "Be back in a second!" over her shoulder to her stunned fellow travelers when the dragon let go of her wrist and she fell with a _PLOP _onto the hard dirt floor.

"Waizu!" she grumbled as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. "What was that for?"

"What are you going to tell them?" the creature muttered under his breath, so as to not let Kagome's companions hear.

"I don't know." She mumbled back. "I can't tell them the truth, they'll never believe me."

"I know." Waizu hissed. "Why don't you just umm…make something up!"

Kagome smiled slyly.

"Oh, don't worry. I can do that."

The dragon sighed in relief.

"That's good. Now, let's get back to the others. They're probably worried."

They both stood up and walked back into the campsite where everybody was waiting.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Nothing." Kagome replied smoothly.

"Oh. Ok."

"So, Kagome…you were just going to tell us how Waizu was a family friend."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but a sudden thought occurred to her.

She shut her mouth and smirked widely.

Apparently though, Waizu noticed, because he sent a telepathic message to her.

'Now, now Kagome, nothing _too _extreme. Remember what happened last time?'

'Yeah, I remember.'

'Good. Just, don't do anything _that _bad, ok?'

'Ok.'

'Great.'

Then, the tingling feeling that Kagome got when Waizu could talk to her telepathically vanished.

'It's ok, Waizu. It won't be _that _bad.'

Mentally, Kagome's smirk grew larger, if that was even possible.

'It'll be worse.'

**(A/n: I was seriously thinking about stopping here, but I'm in a good mood right now. Be grateful…)**

Kagome opened her mouth once again and asked politely, "Sango, can you please repeat the question? I dozed off there for a second."

Sango blinked, then said, "I asked how this guy-"

"Dragon." Waizu interrupted.

"Yes, how this _dragon, _was a family friend."

Kagome scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, you see, about that, I kind of lied."

Everyone (save for Waizu) looked at her as if she were crazy.

She waved her hands out in front of her chest, as if contradicting herself.

"No, no, no. It wasn't _that _big of a lie. It's just that," Here she looked at the dragon, "He's not a family friend, because," Her smirk got wider, "He's my pet."

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**CLIFFHANGER!! MWUHAHA!!! **

**Yes, well, I'm still looking for three reviews! **

**Important note: Updates will be rather slow during the holidays. I'm so sorry, but you know how holidays are. ;) **


	3. The Legend Is Revealed

**I think this is probably one of my favorite chapters. I'm very happy with it!**

**Review responses:**

**Koori Youkai Hime- Heh, yeah, she's so lucky. I wish I had a pet dragon! Thanks for the review!!! TWO VIRTUAL HUGS!**

**Ru-Doragon- Love the name. Thanks for the compliment, by the way! About LAST TIME, this chapter doesn't explain what happened LAST TIME, but it will be explained, don't worry! VIRTUAL HUG!**

**RamdomReader- Yo, you're back! I was wondering when I would get a review from you! Yeah, Waizu probably ain't gunna like that so much, is he? Thanks for your review!!! THREE VIRTUAL HUGS!**

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

"WHAT?!" screeched Waizu.

Everybody stared at him strangely, and Kagome made a cutthroat motion behind their backs.

"I mean, umm…yes! I am her," he almost spat the word, "_pet_."

Kagome smirked wider.

"Oh. You're her _pet_?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Hey, it's better he's my pet than someone else's. I mean, the way some people treat black dragons is just _disgusting_."

"What do you mean, Kagome-sama?" Miroku questioned curiously.

"Well, they hunt them, cook them, eat them," she ticked it off her fingers as she said this, "Kill them, sell them, display them," she looked at the dragon, "Did I miss anything?"

"You forgot trade them." Waizu offered.

"Oh yeah! They do that too."

"But why?" Sango asked, horrified.

"Because they don't know how rare they are. Plus, hardly anybody even knows what a black dragon _is _anymore."

"Everybody thinks we're some mutant demon or something." Waizu stated.

"That's _awful._" Sango whispered, dismayed.

The creature shrugged his shoulders.

"As long as you stay out of the human's way, you don't really have to worry."

"Wait." Inuyasha said. "Out of the _human's _way? What about demons?"

"Demons wouldn't harm us. They know the legend."

"Legend? What legend?" Miroku inquired. "I do not know of the legend, even though any and every legend the monks have ever heard has been passed down through the generations. Why, I remember when I heard the legend of the-"

"That's nice Miroku." Kagome yawned boredly she looked at her wrist, as though glancing at a watch.

Miroku sweat dropped, then cleared his throat nervously.

Waizu looked at Kagome anxiously.

'Do I tell them?' he questioned telepathically.

'If you believe they should know.' She replied.

He cleared his throat, similar to what Miroku had done a few seconds ago.

Everybody stared at him.

"Do you wish to know the legend?" Waizu asked.

"Yes, I do believe this legend must be ancient if even Miroku hasn't heard it." Sango stated thoughtfully.

The dragon nodded.

"Yes. Yes it is."

He sat down gracefully, as did Kagome.

He motioned for the others to do the same.

"Come, sit, make yourselves comfortable. This will take a while."

* * *

"Let me see…where should I start?"

"Why don't you start with the first black dragon?" Kagome offered helpfully.

"Wait." Miroku interrupted.

"Yes?" Waizu asked.

"Whenever you or Kagome talk about the legend, you always say _black _dragon. Why are the black dragons so special compared to the other dragons?"

"I can answer that." Kagome cut in.

"Black dragons are the most peaceful of dragonkind," she explained.

"They were also the very first dragons to ever walk this earth (save for one). They came around the time of the vampires, whilst the other dragons came with the demons, who came _after _the vampires."

"Thank you Kagome," Waizu stated. "That's a good way to start the legend."

"As Kagome just explained, we black dragons were the first of the dragons to come. Well, actually, I take that back. The silver dragons were actually the first, but they roamed heaven."

"The first dragon to come to Earth was Matsuro, who was actually a silver female dragon. She came to Earth without permission though, so when the Gods found out, they were livid. They told her that Earth was an evil place, for it was where the vampires lived."

Waizu saw Kagome make a face behind everybody's backs.

He shook his head in exasperation.

"Anyway, the Gods banished her from heaven, so after a while, they took away her silver color, because they believed that silver was too pure of a color to be on one who lived with the vampires. When her silver color was removed, her scales turned black. And, _voila_! The first black dragon."

"Ok." Sango said thoughtfully. "That explains the first black dragon, but what about black dragons being the most peaceful? Or the vampires? Wouldn't they kill something from heaven, because it was so beautiful and they wish to destroy beautiful things?"

Waizu flinched.

'Bad move, Sango.' He thought remorsefully.

Kagome almost screamed in frustration.

"No Sango, they would not," she argued. "Just because something is believed to be "evil" or "violent" does not mean they are. In fact, vampires are actually rather sensual and charming creatures. There are many legends and myths about them that are not true. They have acquired a bad reputation because people think that because one is bloodthirsty and terrifying, they all must be. This is not true. The vampires welcomed Matsuro with open arms, just as they did with the other black dragons. The dragons and the vampires lived in perfect harmony."

"No." Miroku snapped, something he hardly did. "Vampires are violent creatures."

The dragon winced again.

"Says who?" Kagome challenged.

"I have heard from many, many people that the vampires have killed their friends, family, neighbors, you name it. They attacked ruthlessly, not stopping for one moment to think about their actions."

"See?!" Kagome accused. "This is what I'm talking about! The vampires are always displayed as the evil ones. Everybody automatically assumes that when something bad happens, or someone is killed, a vampire did it! Have you ever met a vampire, Miroku? Seen one bleed? Heard them cry when one of their own is killed? Did you ever stop to think, for one minute, that vampires have feelings, and perhaps don't like it when people plan ways to stab them in the heart with wooden stakes, (which don't work by the way) merely because they _exist_? Have you?"

"No…" Miroku admitted after a moment's quiet.

"Exactly."

There was an awkward silence.

"Waizu?" Shippo asked, breaking the tension like ice and making everyone jump.

"Yes, little kitsune?"

"Can you finish the legend?"

The dragon glanced at Kagome, who was pointedly refusing to look at Miroku, with good reason too.

Said monk seemed almost thoughtful as he stared at the doorway across the room, his head cocked to one side, back against the wall and staff leaning on his shoulder.

"I think Kagome should explain this part of the legend. She knows more about it than I do." Waizu whispered.

"Oh, will you mommy?" Shippo begged, jumping into her lap and staring up at her, eyes wide and pleading.

Kagome considered it for a moment as she took a quick glimpse around the room.

Waizu was merely peering at her, his expression clearly saying, "Why not?"

Sango was looking at Kagome through astonished eyes.

Miroku was still staring at the wall, but every now and then, he would glance at her through the corner of his eyes.

Even Inuyasha was interested. He may not have appeared so to some people, but Kagome could tell by the way that his ears were twitching in her general direction that he was listening.

"Sure," she promised as she stroked Shippo's hair.

"Ok, let's see, where to begin?"

"Why don't you start with where I left off? With the black dragon's peaceful nature?" Waizu offered, similar to how Kagome did when he started.

"Yes. Although the black dragon species had a rough start, that was what enhanced their calm and nonviolent demeanor. Every black dragon had the experience unconsciously planted in their memories, whether they were 2 or 4,700. In fact, if the black dragons hadn't been such peaceful creatures, they would have died out quite a while ago."

"Why?" Shippo wondered.

"Because, there were so many wars in those days it wasn't even funny. The dragon's unaggressive personality prevented them from being caught in the violence, so they didn't die out as many of the other more hostile dragon species did."

"Nevertheless, some of the black dragons were affected by the wars, especially because the vampires were one of the main species targeted in the war, and, as you know, the black dragons and the vampires lived together."

"So, a few black dragons were lost in the wars, but it was when the humans came that the black dragon species made a sharp turn for extinction."

"The humans?" Inuyasha questioned, speaking for the first time since they found out Waizu was Kagome's "pet."

"What about the demons?"

"Didn't you ask that earlier?" Kagome retorted back.

"Yeah, but nobody answered me."

"Ok then, I will." She stated.

"When the demons came, they came with the rest of the dragons, excluding the black dragons obviously."

"Well, the dragons were more powerful than the demons, so they didn't get in their way. So when they met the black dragons, who were actually _more _powerful than the other dragons, the demons were amazed. They practically worshipped the black dragons after that."

"Oh." Inuyasha said.

"Where was I?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"You were telling us about the humans have a serious impact on the black dragons."

"Oh yes! Well-"

Waizu cut Kagome off.

"Hey Kagome, don't you think it's time to go to bed?"

Kagome looked down at her lap and noticed that Shippo was blinking sleepily, his eyes barely open.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. We'll finish the legend tomorrow."

She stood up and walked over to her sleeping bag, placing the kitsune down when she got there.

He yawned widely and whispered, "Goodnight mommy," before snuggling into the blankets and promptly falling asleep.

She leaned over him and kissed his forehead gently.

"Goodnight my son."

**(A/n: I was thinking of stopping it here, but I didn't. Be grateful!)**

Kagome opened one eye warily and glanced around the camp, sighing silently in relief when she could detect no visible movement.

She tensed when she heard the bushes behind her head rustle quietly.

"Kagome?" she heard a voice mutter.

"Waizu?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Not so loud!" he hissed. "Now come on, are you going to eat or not?"

She sprang from the sleeping bed quickly but gracefully, being careful not to wake the slumbering Shippo.

"Let's go." She murmured softly.

* * *

"So, what innocent prey do you wish to feast upon tonight?" Waizu questioned, licking his lips greedily. 

They were strolling through the forest, well, actually, more like stalking.

Kagome was running so swiftly on the treetops that she hardly even touched the trees, and Waizu was flying above her head, scanning the floor eagerly.

They looked different than they did in the presence of others though.

Kagome had replaced her schoolgirl uniform with baggy black pants, a loose silver long- sleeved shirt; tight, leather, black shoes (Almost like Sesshomaru's) and a black trench coat. Her ebony hair was up in a high ponytail, with a few strands hanging down to frame her face. Sitting atop her head was a crown; identical to the one Waizu wore. The ruby in the center sparkled, even in the darkness, and the polished silver gleamed brightly in the moonlight, much like her eyes.

Speaking of Waizu, the dragon had now grown to the size of a large horse, with a wingspan of ten feet. His horns had and tail had lengthened drastically; the horns were at least three feet long now, and his tail was more than half the length of his body. The razor sharp claws on both his front and back paws had become even longer and more deadly looking. His silver eyes matched the color of the moonlight perfectly, and the spikes on his back glistened dangerously.

"Just not rabbit." Kagome said, shaking her head as though to rid herself of unwanted thoughts.

"The last rabbit I had, _blech. _Remind me to never eat white rabbits on the third night in January near Lake Kawazakana in the fifth clearing to the left of the Goshinboku located in Inuyasha's forest eight miles north of Kaede's village while said half-demon is watching."

The dragon's head was spinning trying to process all of the information it had just received.

When he finally gave up trying to sort the information, he just nodded his head obediently and said, "Uh huh."

Kagome smirked triumphantly and asked, "You don't have any idea what I just said, do you?"

Waizu shook his scaly head and exclaimed, "Nope!"

"Well that's good, 'cuz neither did I!" she admitted. "Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!"

With that, she sped off, leaving Waizu to race after her frantically.

"Wait!"

* * *

After she had sucked the ferret dry, Kagome wiped her lips dry with the back of her hand and stated thoughtfully, "Hey, when I tell the legend again tomorrow," she turned to face the dragon, who was lapping up the blood of an antelope greedily, "Do you think I should tell them about the crowns? Or the mission? Or about our eyes?"

He looked up from the bloody carcass lying at his feet and stared at her attentively.

"No, I think you should leave that part out. You can tell them later, when you tell them about everything else."

He gestured to the crimson fur stained ferret that lay on the ground near her toes.

"Yeah. But that won't be for a while; because you saw how Miroku reacted to the vampire discussion we had today. Do you know how hard it was for me to not say "we" or "us" or "me" during that? It was fucking _hard. _Remind me to never have that discussion again. I don't think I'll be so lucky next time."

Waizu chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, when are we going to visit Toutosai? And your family? I haven't seen Souta for a while, how's he doing?"

"Just fine, as annoying as always."

So, the pair spent the next 2 ½ hours, sitting in a clearing, just, well, _talking._

Heh, who knew?

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**Ya'll better be happy, w/o the author's notes, it's 8 pages long, to make up for the overdue update. I'm so sorry!**

**I'm looking for five reviews now, but remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**Lots o' love,**

**KIAKH **


	4. More Of The Legend And Down The Well

**I am so so so so so so so sorry! I really did try to update, I really did! Well, you guys probably don't want to hear it, so, review responses.**

**La Dark – Thanks! Yeah, Waizu is awesome. He kicks ass at the end of this chapter. ;)**

**Ru-Doragon – Aww, ya really think so? I feel so special!**

**Kikira-Lynn – You don't read vampire or dragon stories? Tsk, tsk, shame on you! Lol. Just kidding. **

**sango mumbo bum – I will probably never be able to tell you how much I love your name! It is just so much fun to say!**

**RamdomReader – Yes, I know, finally! No, they're not _royalty _per say, but you'll find out what they really are soon. There's a hint in here though. ;) And, Kagome's real age? Maybe I will tell you…someday…**

**XangelqueenX – You have a cool name too! Sheesh, am I one of the only one's who doesn't have a cool name? Man…this is so unfair! Thanks though!**

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

"Shippo…Shippo…time to wake up…" A voice whispered quietly in the little kitsune's pointed ear.

"Ugh…" He groaned and rolled over, snuggling into the blankets as he did so.

"Shippo!" The voice hissed, obviously becoming irritated. "Wake up!"

"No…" he muttered groggily.

"Shippo! My son, you are going to get up, or I will go get Inuyasha to come and wake you up himself! And let me tell you, he just came back from the lake, and when he arrived at camp, he was carrying a huge bucket of ice cold water, and it ain't for cooking with…"

Shippo sprang out of the sleeping bag faster than you could say "woah."

"I'm up! I'm up!" he insisted frantically.

Kagome smirked. "Good. Now go wake up Inuyasha."

Shippo just about fell over.

"Say what?! You mean, he's not awake yet?"

"No."

The little kitsune was confused.

"But…but…you said…"

"Yes, I know, but I had to get you up somehow."

"Ok, I'll go wake him up."

"No need." A voice grunted from behind.

They jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha," Kagome said sheepishly, "When did you get up?"

"Just now," the half-demon mumbled, "You guys were making too much noise."

"Oh. Sorry about that." Kagome apologized.

"Feh."

There was silence for a moment before Shippo noticed something.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Where's Waizu?"

There was an almost panicked looked on Kagome's face for a fleeting moment, but Shippo blinked and it was gone, so he had to wonder if it was truly there in the first place.

"Oh, he said he was going to go find us breakfast, because I'm almost out of food." She said calmly.

The bushes beside Inuyasha rustled, and then out walked a rather disheveled looking dragon, dragging behind him a _huge_ antelope.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Kagome stated. "We were just talking about you."

Waizu grunted before dropping the antelope on the ground near the fire and flopping to the floor with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Man!" He cried, panting from the long trek there and the weight he was carrying. "That thing is heavy!"

"So?" Inuyasha snorted. "At least we've got food."

The dragon nodded his head in agreement. "True, true."

* * *

"Yum!" Sango exclaimed as she bit into the meat. "This is really good!" 

"I must agree with Sango. This is delicious." Miroku said from his spot besides Kagome.

Waizu beamed. "Really?"

Shippo nodded. "Definitely."

"Thanks." The dragon chimed from atop Kagome's shoulder.

He and Kagome weren't eating anything, insisting, "You guys need it more than we do!"

Inuyasha was a little wary about the fact that Kagome wasn't eating anything.

'What's going on Kagome?'

* * *

Night had fallen, and the group had managed to collect a jewel shard from a snake youkai. 

Sango had been hit in the side with its head and knocked unconscious.

Miroku had managed to block quite a few attacks but the snake had bitten him in the arm and the monk lost conscious.

It was when Shippo had started sniffling that Inuyasha had finally just destroyed the thing with the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome and Waizu had merely been sitting off to the side, watching the entire battle with amused expressions on their faces and an occasional exasperated shake of the head.

However, when Inuyasha had turned to Kagome to bark at her to get the jewel shard, the amused smirk had been wiped off of her face, replaced by her usual worried and anxious look.

There was still a hint of laughter in her eyes though, which the half-demon was not aware of. **(A/n: Oh, but why is she amused? Hmm...)**

Kagome was brought out of her flashback when Shippo hopped into her lap and examined her face closely, finally saying, "Kagome, you look different."

There was another fleeting look of panic on the young miko's face, but, once again, it disappeared when Shippo blinked.

"Oh? Really? Different how?" Kagome asked, smiling.

"I dunno, like, you look paler."

In an instant, Inuyasha knelt beside Kagome and was scrutinizing her with a suspicious eye.

"You're right Shippo. She has looked rather pale these few days." Miroku said calmly, sipping his tea with his uninjured arm.

"Yeah." Sango agreed, nodding her head.

"Would you guys stop talking about like I'm not here please?" Kagome asked, growing more frustrated with every passing moment as they talked about her.

"Oh, sorry Kagome, we didn't notice you." Waizu remarked, chuckling when Kagome sent him a death glare.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome commented after a moment's silence. "You can stop holding my arm now."

Said half-demon looked down and practically ripped the young priestess's arm off in his haste to get away, his cheeks slightly pink.

Kagome watched his back with an unreadable expression as he jumped into a tree and turned his back on the rest of the group.

"Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Said miko turned to the demon slayer and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Can you continue with the legend?" The tajiya questioned.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully.

"Let's see, let's see. Oh, yes, I know! The humans! Well," Kagome said as she settled more comfortably against the tree trunk, "As you all remember, it was the humans that caused the black dragon species to become almost extinct. When the humans arrived, they captured many of the black dragons and sold them as pets. Any that were too old to be a pet, or couldn't be trained, were killed."

"But why?" Sango asked, horrified.

"Because black dragon parts had many uses. The liver, for example, could be crushed and then used for skin moisturizer. The claws and spikes were often strung together to form jewelry, and the blood was dried and used for make-up. The skin was sewn together and used for clothes, such as capes and such. Notice though, that the humans never _needed _these things. They could go without skin moisturizer, jewelry, make-up, and capes. These weren't necessary in life. However, the humans wanted these. And that, my friends, is what caused the black dragon's almost extinction. The greed and selfishness of the human race." **(A/n: Notice she never says "our" race, or "we" or "us". It's always "human" race, or "they".)**

A stunned silence met Kagome's speech.

"Wow…" Sango whispered. "I've never thought of it that way before."

"Me neither." Miroku agreed quietly.

"But, why are we wasting our time talking about the bad things?" Kagome asked, trying to cheer up her downcast comrades. "There is not only horrible things that happened back then with the black dragons. Now, stop worrying about the bad things and let me tell you about when the other dragons and the demons came."

Waizu gave Kagome a confused look.

'But what about the mission?' he asked telepathically. 'Didn't that come before the demons?'

'Yes, yes, it did, but I can't tall them about that. It would raise suspicions, especially because of the names.'

Waizu nodded.

'Yeah, it probably would, wouldn't it? Then, we would have a _lot _of things to explain.' **(A/n: Oh, how I love building suspense!)**

Kagome mentally chuckled before the dragon cut off the telepathic connection between the two and the tingling feeling vanished.

She scratched her head sheepishly before asking, "What was I saying?"

"You were telling us about when the demons came." Waizu offered, disappointed to find that Shippo wasn't falling asleep as he was last time.

"Oh, yes. Well, the demons were actually not spawned from the devil, contrary to former belief. They were God's first attempt at animals, but, as you know, most were too human like to be considered animals. Therefore, he sent them to hell, to see if his brother could help with his little "dilemma." However, Satan was not able to help, so he sent them back to earth, and because they were seen rising from hell, the vampires called them "demons" or evil spirits. But truly, the demons were actually made by God himself."

"Well, that explains the demons, but what about the vampires? Why were they created?" Miroku asked, his hatred of vampires being overshadowed by his curiosity.

Kagome mentally smiled.

'You hear that Waizu?' she asked mentally.

'Yes, I did. I do believe you are winning them over, Kagome.'

"Gee, the vampires. Well, let's see. The vampires, unbelievably, were both Satan's and God's way of trying to create humans. Why do you think, that in all the stories, vampires are always developed from humans? Well, anyway, Satan was the one who made them "monstrous" on the inside, and God was the one who made them look sensual and beautiful on the outside."

"Woah, really?" Shippo questioned excitedly. "Vampires were really both God and the devil's first try at humans?"

"Yes my son," Kagome said, patting the kitsune on the head gently. "It was the first try at human life."

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha barked as he hopped down from the tree he was residing in, obviously forgetting about the episode earlier, "How come you know so much about this so called "legend" of yours?"

Panic flashed in Kagome's eyes for a brief moment before being replaced by amusement.

"Inuyasha, what do you think they teach me in school, kung fu?"

"Feh."

"Oh, yes, speaking of which," Kagome announced thoughtfully, "I need to go back to my time, we're running low on supplies and I must go back to school soon. Grandpa probably told everyone that I have mumblicidious or something!"

* * *

_Earlier that week in Kagome's time_

* * *

Grandpa Higurashi was currently on the phone with Kagome's principal. 

"No, no, I'm afraid Kagome will not be at school for a while. She is in the hospital with mumblicidious."

**(A/n: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!)**

* * *

_Back with Kagome in the feudal era_

* * *

"So, yes, I must be going back to my time." 

"Well, that's fine, Miroku and I need to heal anyway, and I'm sure Shippo and Inuyasha are rather tired." Sango stated as she stretched, then winced as she touched her bruised ribs gingerly.

"Oh, but we can do something other than heal together," Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively.

_**BANG!**_

The monk was now lying on the floor with a rather nice looking bump on his head, and Sango was almost dark red with anger as she kicked the man lying on the ground and muttered, "Lecher."

Kagome laughed wholeheartedly as Sango pleaded, "Please come back soon, I don't know how long I can handle being alone with the males. Especially because Inuyasha will be moping the entire time, and that makes him not very fun to talk too."

Inuyasha glared at the tajiya, but she merely shrugged and said, "What? You will."

Kagome chuckled again as she slipped out of the hut, calling goodbye to Kaede as she passed her in the fields.

"Have fun!" The old woman shouted.

"I will!" Kagome yelled back.

* * *

The young miko had almost made it to the well; Waizu perched atop her shoulder, before Inuyasha jumped in front of her and growled angrily, "You're not going." 

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah?" She challenged. "Who's going to stop me?"

The half-demon was flabbergasted for a moment.

'What kind of question is that?'

"Well, me. You can't go! You have to stay here and collect the jewel shards, which are from, need I remind you, the jewel that _you _broke!"

"Yeah, well, I need to go and get some food and supplies, plus, I have to go to school, or else they'll kick me out! And let me tell you, if I get kicked out, you'll be the first person to hear about it…as will the ground."

"You can go to this "school" thing, after we finish finding all of the jewel shards!"

"What about supplies and food? Even if I get kicked out of school, I'll still have to get supplies, that is if my family doesn't disown me for getting expelled!"

"Oi, wench, I don't care! You're staying here, and that's final!"

Waizu, who up until now had been quiet, jumped down from Kagome's shoulder and stood firmly in front of Inuyasha.

"Now, you look here," the dragon demanded, pointing one scaly, long, clawed finger up at Inuyasha's chest, because he was too small to actual reach that high, (**A/n: Well, for _now _anyways…)** "I haven't Kagome's family in a really long time, and I want to see the changes that have been made in Kagome's time. You, buddy, are the only thing standing between me and what I want to do. Now, you can get out of my way, or I can make you."

Inuyasha looked between the little black dragon and Kagome and back again before bursting out laughing.

"You…you…you think…" was the only thing the half-demon could get out before he started laughing too hard to speak again.

Waizu bristled indignantly.

"And just what is so funny?" the dragon hissed threateningly.

If possible, Inuyasha started laughing harder, and Waizu became even angrier.

However, when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he felt his flaring aura settle and he became calm once more.

"Let it go," Kagome whispered soothingly. "Now, come on, while he's distracted."

With that, the two left the still chuckling hanyou on the ground as the jumped into the well that connected the two time periods.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home! And I've brought a friend!"

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**Once again, so sorry I didn't update! **

**Well, anyway, I love cliffhangers! Ahh, the advantages of being an author…**

**KIAKH**


	5. The Mission And The Note

**Note: I'm starting school again so updates will take longer. Gomen! **

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

Kagome climbed out of the well effortlessly, Waizu sitting atop her head contently.

When Kagome threw open the well house doors though, the dragon's jaws dropped and his eyes widened in astonishment.

"How…how…" Was all Waizu could stutter out as his head turned in every direction and he sniffed the air experimentally.

The teenage girl chuckled at the dragon's response and reached up to shut the creature's gaping jaws.

"Come on, let's go inside and see everyone." She said as she walked towards the house calmly.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Came a voice as Kagome's little brother ran out and gave her a fierce hug, almost knocking her over as she stopped her way to the house.

"Where's Inu-no-nii-chan?" Souta asked after he released his arms from around his sister's waist.

However, all thoughts of the half-demon flew from Souta's head when he noticed the little dragon sitting on Kagome's head.

"Waizu?" he asked slowly, disbelief etched onto his face.

The creature smiled warmly and spread his arms wide.

"In the flesh!"

"Waizu!" Souta screamed as he grabbed the dragon from Kagome's head and swung him around in circles, laughing all the while.

Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the shrine and over to where everyone was standing, well, spinning.

"Souta, what's with all the noise?" she questioned when she noticed Souta was shouting and spinning in circles.

The boy slowed down and it was then Mrs. Higurashi could clearly tell what Souta was so happy about.

"Waizu!" She yelled happily, as she grabbed the poor, dizzy dragon from the ecstatic boy and held him in her hands.

"It is an honor to see you again, Amai," The dragon said as he bowed, a little shaky from Souta's spinning.

Kagome's mom placed the slightly quivering dragon back atop her daughter's head and then bowed as well.

"As it is mine," She said as she rose from her bent over position and motioned to her children.

"Come, come, we must show Jii-chan."

The little dragon looked insulted.

"I am not an object." He muttered under his breath, and Amai just laughed.

"No, you're not. I'm sorry. How about "Come, come, we must show Jii-chan the black dragon that Kagome finally brought home who's name just happens to be Waizu."

"Where's Waizu?" Jii-chan asked as he walked over to group.

Waizu, when he saw Kagome's grandpa, jumped off of Kagome's head and into the yellow backpack that was currently on her back.

"Nowhere." The dragon yelled in a high, squeaky voice that made everyone flinch and cover their ears.

"Nonsense," Jii-chan stated firmly as he took the backpack from his granddaughter's shoulders and pulled the little dragon out.

The creature's arms were crossed in a protective way over his chest, where his crown was, for that was where he put it after he took it off when he spotted Kagome's grandpa.

"Fine." Waizu harrumphed. "Can you put me down now?"

* * *

"So, how has the mission been going so far?" Amai asked from her spot besides Souta at the kitchen table that everyone was currently seated at.

Kagome and Waizu exchanged glances.

"Well," the dragon drawled slowly.

"…Ok, I suppose." Kagome commented after a long silence.

"_Ok_?" Souta echoed disbelievingly. "Last time you said it was going great."

"Last time, Waizu hadn't been with us and I didn't have to explain the legend. But don't worry," she assured when she saw the little dragon look down sadly, "It's not your fault. If anything, now I know everyone's reactions to us. Well, Miroku's anyways." She winced. "Not good."

"But I thought Miroku was the smart one," Jii-chan stated, confused.

"He is. He just doesn't like vampires. Well, I'm warming him up a bit to the idea, but it's going to take a long time before he accepts them, and we don't have that long. "

"Oh dear," Amai said thoughtfully, "Well, this proves to be an interesting problem. What are you going to do?"

"I know!" Souta shouted enthusiastically as he waved his arm in the air, as though to be called on, like in school.

"Yes?" Jii-chan asked Souta as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's kill him! Then we don't have to worry!"

"SOUTA!" Everyone hollered in unison.

"What? It's just a suggestion."

"We can't do that!" Kagome yelled. "The prophecy wouldn't allow it."

"But how do you know it couldn't be another monk?" Souta questioned.

Kagome just stared at him in disbelief and the boy turned sheepish as he muttered, "Right."

The dragon suddenly jolted up and looked at Kagome fearfully, "Kagome, they know; and they're angry."

"WHAT?!" The teenage girl roared.

She turned to the dragon and demanded angrily, "Go calm them down! I'll be there in a little while."

The dragon flew outside of the kitchen and everyone watched as he landed on the ground and transformed to his larger state in a burst of silver flames.

"You will be there soon, right?" He questioned Kagome as she ran towards him quickly and tied a message around his left horn with a piece of twine.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she hissed, "Don't worry; I'll be there."

Waizu nodded; then flew into the well house and down the well in a burst of blue light.

"Kagome, who's angry?" Amai asked. "It isn't-?"

Kagome stuck her hand out and shook her head, "No, it's them, for sure."

Jii-chan looked fearfully at the well house that Waizu had just disappeared in and questioned, "Will he be alright?"

The teenager nodded, "He'll be fine. Waizu can take care of himself."

Souta nodded in agreement as well, but then asked, "Shouldn't we come too? Just in case?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, not now. When I follow him, you can come, but we can't chase him right now. He'll never forgive me if we went after him two seconds after he left. We'll leave in about three hours. Now come, let us talk more about what to do about Miroku."

Everyone followed the teenager as she walked back towards the house, but she ushered everyone ahead of her. When everyone was inside, she turned to the well and whispered, "Be safe Waizu," before closing the door to the house firmly.

* * *

Waizu was flying through the forest swiftly, dodging every tree and bush in his way like an expert, which he was.

He settled down in the shade of a willow tree after about an hour flying and snatched a bird out of the air lazily.

The dragon swallowed the bird whole before coughing up the bones, feathers, and vital organs.

He laid his head down on his paws and closed his eyes for a brief moment before sighing and thinking to the Kagome, 'Thank you.'

There was an entire chorus of "You're welcome!" in his head and if he hadn't been already lying down, he would've fallen over.

'Right. Everyone can hear me now.' He thought amusedly as a large sweatdrop appeared on his forehead.

The dragon stayed under the willow tree for another 10 minutes before he groaned and got up grudgingly, stretching his stiff wings as he did so.

"No time to be sitting around resting," he muttered, "I've got a job to do."

Waizu checked his horn to make sure the message was still there, before he took off again through the forest, faster now than before.

* * *

"So, you're saying that Miroku despises vampires?" Jii-chan asked his granddaughter as he watched her glance at the clock again for the fifth time in the last two minutes.

"Yes, that's right." Kagome agreed.

"But didn't you say something earlier about him warming up to the idea?" Amai questioned.

"Yes, I also said that. The only problem is, he's just barely opening his human mind to the idea, and by the time he's warmed up completely, it'll be too late."

"Uh oh," Souta said worriedly, "That's not good."

Kagome nodded, "I know, it's not, but if we can calm _them_ down, we should get more time; and then I can talk everyone, including the monk, into the idea."

"But what if we can't calm them down?" Souta asked fearfully.

Kagome shook her head, "That's not an option right now. We have to try."

She glanced at the clock again and sighed.

'Damn it,' she thought, 'We're not leaving for another 2 hours. Please be ok Waizu.'

Jii-chan noticed his granddaughter's anxious look and patted her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry Kagome," He assured her, "He'll be alright."

"Yeah, he'll be fine." She smiled at Jii-chan.

"And if not, we can kick their sorry asses!" Amai shouted enthusiastically.

Everyone turned to gape at her and she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, "What? We will."

Kagome laughed, "Yeah! We will!" She yelled.

"What are we gunna do?!" Jii-chan roared as he pumped his fist in the air.

"KICK THEIR SORRY ASSES!" Everyone hollered as they jumped up and stomped their feet.

There was an awkward silence when the moment of spirit ended as everyone sat back down in their chairs slowly and Souta coughed.

"Sooo," Amai drawled slowly, "What do we do now?"

* * *

"Do you have any fives?" Souta asked his sister, hope shining in his silver eyes.

"Go fish." She said as she watched Souta curse and pick up a card. Kagome turned to Jii-chan and asked, "Got any aces?"

Her grandpa chuckled and answered, "Go fish."

* * *

Waizu sniffed the air tentatively and then nodded.

"Gotcha." He muttered under his breath as he slowly descended from over the forest and folded his wings into his back achingly.

He once again checked to make sure the message was still tied to his horn and then started walking slowly forward, being sure to make as little noise as possible.

'First, deliver the note. Then, to the nightmare. But; I must do this,' he thought to himself encouragingly, 'I must. For Kagome's and my sake; for the prophecy; for the mission; for the sake of demon and human kind, goddamnit! I must.'

* * *

"Then, he told me to get out of his way or he'll _make _me. Who does that little twerp think he is?" Inuyasha grumbled as everyone rolled their eyes exasperatedly.

"Inuyasha," Miroku reprimanded the sulking half-demon, "I think you should be a little more considerate with Waizu. He has an _enormous _spiritual aura about him; if he wanted to, he could do serious damage."

Inuyasha snorted, "That little brat? I seriously doubt it."

"I don't know Inuyasha," Sango said slowly, "Waizu does seem to know quite a lot about the legend, plus, his name _does _mean wise. He probably knows a lot more than he's letting on."

The hanyou snickered, "Him? Yeah, right."

"Inuyasha-" Miroku warned the half-demon, but was interrupted when there was the sound of something very large flying through the air at high speeds in the trees surrounding the clearing that the group (minus Kagome and Waizu) was currently residing in.

Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and glanced around the clearing, scanning with his keen hanyou eyes for the unknown threat.

"Come on out." he demanded angrily, his golden eyes narrowing to slits.

There was a rustle of bushes behind the half-demon and Inuyasha spun around wildly, determined to find out what this threat was.

He sniffed the air tentatively, to see if he could smell who it was, but he was shocked to find that there were no new scents in the air around the campsite.

At first, he thought that he was just imagining things, but when Inuyasha looked around, he could tell Miroku and Sango had heard it too.

The next moment, the rustling came from his left, and he spun around to face where he thought it was, but it was then heard coming from behind him.

He turned around angrily as he opened his mouth to insult this foreign enemy, but he heard leaves moving from behind him once more.

Inuyasha growled as his eyes narrowed menacingly. 'It's just toying with me.' He thought furiously, 'Don't fall for its tricks.'

When the sound came from behind his back, the half-demon gnashed his teeth together but made no move to turn around, thinking that the enemy would give up and just fight already.

If anything, the wind rushing through the area became even more hurried and frantic, indicating that the threat was moving quicker.

It flew faster and faster, until Inuyasha could feel his hair whipping around his neck and getting in his face, coating his vision in silky silver-white strands.

"Stop being a coward! Come out and fight!" The hanyou roared as best as he could while he spat hair out of his mouth with increasing frustration.

The creature just spun more swiftly in the trees around the campsite and Inuyasha had finally had enough.

"COME ON OUT, BASTARD!" He hollered as the wind started to calm.

The hanyou blinked rapidly as dirt from the mini tornado settled in his eyes.

As he blinked, he could see a shape emerge from the dust that almost seemed to be…_shrinking_?

When Inuyasha could see properly, he watched with anger as the shape came closer and the hanyou could identify what it was.

"Waizu?"

The dragon bowed slightly and said softly, "Kagome has sent a message for you all," he gestured to the startled rag-tag group in the clearing, "She sent it with me for she has important business to take care of."

The half-demon was confused. "But…but…" he stuttered.

Waizu raised an eyebrow. "Yes Inuyasha?"

The hanyou shook his head. "Nothing; I must have been imagining things."

There was a flash of what almost seemed like panic in the small dragon's eyes, but it was gone before anyone could see it.

"I see." Was the creature's quiet response.

Miroku cleared his throat uncomfortably as an awkward silence settled in the clearing; much like the dust from the tornado did earlier.

"What does the note Mommy sent say?" Shippo asked cutely and Waizu smiled kindly.

Until he remembered what the note said and the smile slid off of his face like butter.

The poor dragon sighed tiredly, "Inuyasha, untie the piece of paper off my horn."

"Why?" Inuyasha grumbled, but he took the paper nonetheless.

"Now open it and read what it says." The creature demanded softly but firmly.

The half-demon muttered under his breath as he did what the dragon asked, but his angry curses stopped when he started reading the note aloud.

_Dear Friends, _

It said in Kagome's unique handwriting, although this time it looked hurried and anxious.

_I am sorry, but in order to fulfill the prophecy, I must go talk to **them**. No, before you say anything, you cannot come Inuyasha, and do not look for me; you will not find me. Do not worry though, all will be revealed in due time._

_I know you are all rather confused right now, but I cannot tell you, and neither will Waizu, so do not pester him about it when he delivers the note. It is for the best for everyone, and it is what fate wishes. Now go my companions, search for the shards; I shall join you on your quest again soon. Do not look for me though, as I have already warned you; you are wasting your precious time. Do not waste time; I'm not sure how long you have._

_However, do not fret; I will be fine, this I can promise. Good luck my friends; I will see you soon. _

_Always and forever,_

_Kagome_

Waizu felt a sudden wave of pity for Kagome's traveling companions. At least _he _would see her in an hour or two, but depending on how long talking to _them _took, they might not see Kagome for another two weeks or so.

The dragon winced. 'I hope it doesn't take that long. Kagome's friends will go crazy. I can tell by how they talk to her and about her that she is the glue that holds this group together; without her they'll be an emotional, depressed, angry, very easy target.'

Speaking of her companions, they were taking the news rather well.

The little kitsune was crying his eyes out, as was the tajiya, whom the monk was holding tenderly as she sobbed uncontrollably on his shoulder. Said monk looked unraveled all of a sudden; as though life's misfortunes had suddenly come crashing down upon him in one sudden moment.

And the hanyou. He was still staring at the note clenched in his tightened fist, although he didn't look angry. Just lost and confused.

Waizu sighed sadly.

Everyone turned their eyes upon him in one sudden movement that would've made the dragon sweatdrop had the situation at hand not have been so serious.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this my friends," He apologized quietly, "But I have a job to fulfill, as does Kagome."

"Wait," Inuyasha stated suddenly, grabbing the small dragon by the arm firmly but not painfully, "One question."

Waizu was about to remind him of Kagome's warning, but the sad, anguished look in the half-demon's eyes made him change his mind.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

There were a million questions running though Inuyasha's head, but he only managed to get one out.

"Will she really be alright?"

Waizu nodded, "Kagome has never broken a promise before, and she's not going to start now."

The half-demon also nodded and released the dragon's arm.

"I must go my friends," Waizu said quietly, "Safe journey, and we may we meet again soon."

With that, he spread his wings as wide as he could in his small form and took off, until he had vanished from sight.

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

**WARNING – Next chapter will be somewhat violent and angsty if all goes well. And now, a small preview!**

**_Waizu looked fearfully up at the large, towering, golden gates and breathed in and out slowly. For, you see, he was about to enter his greatest nightmare: Heaven._**

* * *

****

**"_I need more time!" Kagome shouted angrily._**

* * *

****

**"_Kagome, you have run out of time."_**

**"_Please, just give me another chance..." She pleaded desperately._**

* * *

****

**"_Fail again, and the prophecy will not be fulfilled. And it'll be all your fault."_**

**And now, review responses!**

**SexyDemonGirl5000 – Continuing!**

**Taeniaea – Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Kikira-Lynn – Yes, how I do love building suspense. Adds so much to the mood…**

**Hitotoki No Shukun – Oh no! I killed her! AHH!!!**

**olives are on pizza – Yes, they are. Whoops, I killed you too. Hehe…I don't have that much money!**

**Lots o' love,**

**KIAKH **


End file.
